La traición de dawn y ash se une al team galactic
by Mars team galactic
Summary: Ash es traicionado por la persona al que el amaba , entregándolo al team rocket, decepción total cuando ve que su captora es dawn y esta se lo entrega al líder rocket: Giovanni, su padre haciendo que ash se quiera vengar de ellos y conocera a una comandante del team galactic haciendo que este se una a ellos.¿ Podra vengarse de ellos?


La traición de Dawn y Ash se une al team galactic.

Un jovén de 17 años se encontraba en una celda de la base del team rocket, atado de pies y manos y con una mordaza en su boca, de repente un recuerdo demasiado amargo le llegó a su mente, la chica a la que el amaba lo había traicionado.

Flashback:

Ash: ¿Ya mero llegamos a ciudad rocavelo?

Brock: No todavía no, todavía falta unos 50 km para llegar.

Dawn: Ya quiero llegar yo también para ganar mi 3 listón y convertirme en la mejor coordinadora.

Ash: Por fin hemos llegado.

En eso nuestros amigos escuchan que han robado el centro pokemón y se han llevado a todos los pokemón presentes.

Brock: ¿Ash a dondé vas ?

Ash: iré a buscar a los ladrones.

Dawn: Pero no sabes quiénes son los culpables.

Brock: Cierto, ella tiene mucha razón.

Centro pokemón

Ash había entrado al centro y se encontró a la enfermera joy inconsciente.

Enfermera Joy: umm ... ¿ Dondé estoy?

Ash: Tranquila estabas desmayada, ¿dime que fue lo que pasó?

Enfermera: Unas personas de traje negro y con una R roja en su pecho me obligaron a entregarles todos los pokemón, pero no les entregué todos y ahorita creo que están buscandolos en el último cuarto, porfavor ash recuperalos.

Ash: Entendido.

Ash preparó sus pokeballs para atacar a los ladrones cuándo ve a los soldados metiendo las últimas pokeballs en una bolsa.

Ash: Quién se creen para robar pokemón que no les pertenece.

Soldado Rocket (F): Es nuestro trabajo mocoso, robar es a lo que nos dedicamos jajaja.

De repente Ash siente que lo paralizan y es cuándo la ve a ella con un traje de agente rocket saliendo de las sombras.

Ash: Dawn como pudiste traicionarme de esta manera, yo confiaba en ti y tu me traicionaste.

Dawn: Jajaja que iluso eres, dejame presentarme como es debido junto con mi compañero: Lucas

Dawn: Preparense para los problemas.

Lucas: Más vale que teman.

Dawn: Para robar a todos los pokemón del mundo.

Dawn: Dawn

Lucas: Y Lucas

Ambos: El equipo rocket robando pokemón por todo el mundo, rindete ahora o preparate para luchar.

Dawn y Lucas: Agarrenlo y duermanlo nos los llevaremos como nuestro rehén, el jefe porfin tendra a este mocoso para deshacerse de el.

Todos : jajajajjajajaja.

2 fase El enfrentamiento con Dawn:

Una chica de cabello azulado y su piplup caminaban hacia la oficina de su jefe el famoso Giovanni Ketchum padre del chico que ellos tenían en su poder.

Dawn: Llegó la hora de hablar con el jefe piplup y sabe donde se habrá metido Lucas.

Piplup:piplup

Wendy: A hola agente 005, el jefe quiere hablar contigo.

Dawn: Gracias.

Wendy: adelante

Giovanni: Muy buen trabajo dawn , lo estas haciendo muy bien.

Dawn sonrió maliciosamente: Gracias señor , ¿ Cual es el plan ahora si se puede saber?

Giovanni: Traime al mocoso, el tiene que pager por todo lo que nos ha hecho .

Dawn: Si señor , como usted diga dicho esto cerró la puerta y se dirigió a las celdas donde se encontraba Ash.

Dawn se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la base hasta llegar hacia las celdas donde se encontraba el joven.

?: Hey 005 ¿que haces tu aquí? preguntó una joven de cabello rubio y de ojos verdes.

Dawn: Nada Dominó, vine a llevarle un prisionero a nuestro líder.

Dominó: Te refieres al mocoso que ha interferido en vuestros planes no es asi?

Dawn: Suspiró y se despidió.

Ash P.O.V

No puedo creer que ella me haya traicionado después de haberle entregado mi corazón, ¿ porqué Dawn me traicionaste?, jamás imagine que pertenecieras al equipo rocket, pensó ash hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que vio que la puerta se abría.

Dawn: Vaya vaya vaya veo que ya despertó el bello durmiente dijo ella mientras se reía.

Dicho esto ella le quitó la mordaza para que pudiese hablar.

Ash: Tu hija de ... por que lo hiciste , desde cuando eres una rocket?

Dawn: Desde que llegaste a Sinnoh, eh.

Ash: No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de alguien como tú.

Dawn: OOhh veo que estás ardido jajaj:

?: Hey Dawn el jefe está hablándonos , trae al mocoso porfavor.

Dawn: Ya voy Lucas, dicho esto mando a

unos soldados rocket que agarraran al joven y se lo llevasen a Giovanni.

Cap 3: El confrontamiento con Giovanni.

Unos soldados llevaban a arrastras a ash, todos los soldados y agentes rocket se burlaban de él,

Dawn lo miraba con odio, Lucas mas o menos lo miraba con lastima.

Lucas: Hola Wendy venimos hablar con el jefe de ya sabes quién.

Wendy: Permítanme un momento agentes 005 y 006.

Ambos: ok

Wendy: Jefe los agente están esperando y veo que traen al niño.

Giovanni: hazlos pasar.

Wendy: Adelante.

Ambos. gracias dijeron ambos y agarraron muy fuerte a ash haciéndolo gritar.

?: Bienvenido seas hijo mio...

Ash: Tú no puede ser...

Cap. 4 Decepción:

Ash: Padre, tu eres el líder del team rocket, el que ha intentado robar a mi pikachu?

Giovanni: si , asi es ash.

Dawn y lucas: Es su hijo líder dijeron ambos tartamureando incluyendo los soldados que se encontraban en ese instante.

Ash: No te perdonaré que me hayas hecho esto y hayas matado a mi madre.

Giovanni: yo no la maté, fueron Dawn , lucas y dominó, claro por ordenes mias.

Ash: Bastardos eso lo pagaran muy caro eso os lo juro.

Dawn: No te tenemos miedo aunque seas el hijo del líder eres vuestro enemigo y tenemos que eliminarte.

Lucas: Asi que preparate para una batalla.

Ash: Adelante infernape

Dawn: Adelante gengar

Dawn: gengar una poder pasado.

Ash: infernape usa lanza llamas.

Dawn: Gengar no

lucas: no puede ser que dawn ha perdido la 1 ronda

Dawn: Callate y déjame de molestarme que no ayudas.

lucas: lo siento

Giovanni: ganale dawn

dawn: gracias señor.

Dawn: Adelante Empoleon

Dawn: empoleon usa surf

Ash: usa doble equipo infernape

Dawn : usa otra vez surf

El infernape de ash no puede continuar.

Ash: adelante staraptor y pikachu

ash: staraptor usa vuelo y pikachu usa impactrueno.

Ambas combinaciones terminaron derrotando completamente a dawn.

dawn:... lo... siento... señor

Giovanni: maldita sea dawn

entonces por la discusion que estaban teniendo ash logro escapar...

Ash logro llegar al bosque verde en la región de kanto ya que la base rocket se ubicaba en algún lugar de kanto.

Ash: maldita dawn te odio a ti , al que creía que era un buen padre y a esa zorrilla de domino y atodos los del team rocket. De pronto ash vio un helicóptero que aterrizo en el bosque y se encontro con una hermosa chica rubia y de ojos verdes esmeralda pero de pronto le recordó a domino , solo que ella vestia un traje blanco con negro y una G en su pecho.

Ash: quién eres?

?: Yo soy...

?: Mi nombre es Emily Rose soy una de las 4 comandantes del equipo galaxia.

Ash: Equipo galaxia? No son ustedes la organización criminal de sinnoh?

Emily: Así es, nosotros nos dedicamos a secuestrar personas, robar bancos y objetos de valor y robar toda la energía pokemón, más no robamos pokemons. Nuestro objetivo es dominar el mundo.

Ash: que interesante pero muy cruel.

Emiy: Y que haces aquí Ash?

Ash: Escape del team rocket, ellos me secuestraron en sinnoh y me trajeron nuevamente a kanto y me llevaron con su lider que viene siendo mi papá, al que consideraba mi heroé.

Emily: pobre de ti ash.

Ash: y que hace el equipo galaxia en kanto.

Emily: venimos a reclutar y a robar al mas grande banco de aqui.

Emily: oye ash se nota que eres muy fuerte, ¿ Te gustaría unirte al team galactic?

Ash: claro que si, juntos nos apoderaremos del mundo y destruire a mi padre y a los miembros del team rocket y a Dawn.

Emily: Dawn? ¿ quién es ella?

Ash: La chica que me gustaba, ella me traicionó entregandome al team rocket.

Emily: Comó ella es miembro de los rocket?

Ash: Si

?: Comandante Emily el jefe quiere hablar con usted acerca de la misión.

Emily: Gracias soldado.

Soldado galaxia: De nada compermiso.

Ash: y quién es el lider?

Emily: Ya lo verás, sigueme porfavor.

Cap 5: Conociendo al lider galaxia y ash se une a ellos.

Se encontraban caminando por el bosque hasta que llegaron a una nave, de ella salió un hombre de 30 años, con el cabello azul claro y ojos del mismo color, vestía un traje gris con la letra G en su pecho.

Emily: Líder...

?: Hola emily, ¿Quién es ese joven?

Emily: Ah, el es Ash el nuevo miembro.

Ash: Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta, kanto.

?: Mucho gusto, soy Cyrus el lider del team galactic.

Cyrus: Bienvenido a nuestro equipo, he visto que eres muy fuerte.

Cyrus: te gustaría convertirte en uno de mis comandantes y ser el compañero de emily?

Ash: Por supuesto señor, gracias por la oferta, no lo defraudaré.

Cyrus: eso espero.

Dicho esto ash y el equipo galaxia se van a cumplir la misión de robar el banco mas grande de kanto.

Cap 6 El robo:

11:30 pm, una multitud de naves se dirigian al banco de ciudad azulona para empezar el más grande atraco, de esas naves bajaron gente con traje blanco y gris con una g en su uniforme, para que no reconocieran la entidad de las personas ellos usaban pelucas, ambos generos los usaban solo que el corte es completamente distinto el del hombre que la recluta femenina.

Soldado Galaxia (F): Señor quiere que lanzemos una bomba para abrir la entrada?

Cyrus: No, emily y ash la abriran.

Ash y emily: Entendido señor.

Emily: bien ash, esta es tu primera misión agarra las maletas para meter el dinero, de acuerdo?

Ash: Entendido, dicho esto emily empezo abrir la entrada.

Emily y Ash: Muy bien equipo comienzen a agarrar todo el dinero.

Soldados: A la orden comandantes.

Los soldados y los 2 comandantes empezaron a meter en las maletas todo el dinero que había en el banco, la misión concluyó en menos tiempo de lo que esperaban, ya que ash era muy agil.

Emily: Ya es hora de irnos, vamonos.

Soldados: Si señor.

Cap 7 El equipo rocket se disuelve, el arrepentimiento de giovanni y de los rocket.

Región de Sinnoh, en la base galaxia.

Saturno: Ya mero llegan el lider y emily.

Mars: Si y creo que tenemos un nuevo comandante al parecer es el compañero de emily.

Ceres: Si ya quiero conocerlo.

En alguna parte de kanto ; en la base rocket, una chica se encontraba caminando por los pasillos reflexionando de lo que habia hecho, ella sabia que lo que hizo estaba mal, que había perdido el amor de ash, sabiendo que el jamás la perdonaría derramó unas lagrimas de tristeza.

dominó: eit 005 el lider quiere hablar con todo el equipo , nos espera en la sala principal, date prisa.

Dawn: ok, que querrá hablar el lider?

giovanni: Muy buenas noches equipo quiero deciros unas palabras, el team rocket ya no existira he decidido disolverlo.

E. Rocket: Porque lider?

Giovanni: Me he dado cuenta que lastimé a mi hijo y quiero que me disculpen, devolveremos todos los pokemons que hemos robado, nos disculparemos con la sociedad, quiero que cada uno de ustes empiezen una nueva vida honesta. entendido?

E. rocket: entendido señor.

Todo el equipo rocket se estaba deshaciendo de sus uniformes y se fueron alegres de que porfin llevarían una vida honesta.

Cap Final: El equipo galaxia consigue su objetivo de dominar al mundo, la venganza de ash.

cyrus: Llegó la hora de crear el mundo que tanto ansiamos, equipo preparen a los pokemon de los lagos por que nos vamos al monte corona.

E. galaxia: si señor.

Saturno: Hola tu debes ser Ash no? yo soy saturno , tambien soy un comandante.

Venus: Hola soy venus.

Ceres: y yo soy ceres .

Ash: mucho gusto a los 3.

Emily: Llegó la hora ash, porfin podras vengarte de dawn.

Ash: y como lo haremos?

Emily: Digamos que tenemos en vuestro poder lo mas preciado para ella.

Ash: sus padres.

Emily: Así es ash.

Mientras tanto en la región de kanto: Dawn, lucas, domino y giovanni se encontraban alistando sus cosas para irse a sinnoh a buscar a ash a pedirle su perdón diciendole lo arrepentidos que estaban, pero de pronto el pokegear de dawn comenzo a sonar y vio en la pantalla a unas personas muy importantes para ella sus padres.

Dawn: mamá papá que les pasoooooooooooooo

?: Vaya vaya vaya la mequetrefe esta sufriendo que bueno, jajajjajjaja.

Dawn: ... Ash.

Ash: hola querida tanto tiempo sin vernos no crees jaajaj

Dawn: porque mis padres estan en esas condiciones?

Ash: veras este es el precio que pagaras por lo que me hiciste.

?: Ash ya esta listo para la ejecución de la pareja Berlitz

Dawn : No ash detente por favor no lo hagaaaaaaaaaaaaaas.

Ash: comienza emily con la electrocucion.

Emily: Entendido

Emily saco a sus pokemon electricos y dio orden de que estos atacasen , muriendo instantaneamente los padres de dawn. Dawn se encontraba en lagrimas por lo que les pasó a sus padres.

Giovanni: ... Hijo porque lo hiciste

Ash: jajaja no me llames asi, el equipo galaxia nos estamos apoderando del mundo, mi lider ya esta consiguiendo el control de todo sinnoh , oh espera ya concluyó la dominacion de sinnoh, hoenn, unova,floresta, almia, oblivia y johto y finalmente kanto.

Giovanni: Noooooooooooooooo puede ser

Giovanni: hijo terminaras mal , yo se lo que te dijo

Domino: Así es ash deja a ellos , te pido perdón por todo lo que te hicimos.

Dawn: aSh perdoname , se que lo que le hiciste a mis padres fue tu venganza.

Finalmente Ash había cumplido su venganza contra ellos, el equipo galaxia consiguio su objetivo dominar el mundo , ash y emily se casaron, dawn se suicidó de tristeza, dominó se convirtió en esclava del equipo galactico incluyendo giovanni.

Fin . Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
